


The Lion, The Dragon, and The Cowboy

by H0n0redGh0st



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, M/M, Multi, Setting the stage, Talk it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n0redGh0st/pseuds/H0n0redGh0st
Summary: "I would like to better learn of you, Reinhardt.""We both would." Jesse agreed."Then let us try."
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Kudos: 19





	The Lion, The Dragon, and The Cowboy

"You know, Reinhardt, you could ask." Reinhardt jolted out of his thoughts, eyes wide in disbelief that he'd allowed himself to stare so long. 

"Achk, and interrupt your courting. I would never, dear friend." Reinhardt smiled warmly down at Jesse who was wearing an amused grin of his own. That was certainly interesting. "Two alphas sharing an Omega-"

"No, before you go shooting off excuses, I came over here to offer just that. Hanzo hasn't been exactly ignorant to your advances. He appreciates the tea by the way." Jesse watched Reinhardt cringe with eyes screwed tight and nose wrinkled at being caught. "Listen, all I'm saying is I would give my ok to you courting Hanzo with me. I'd appreciate it more though if we all talked about it." He dug his thumbs into the waist of his jeans, working on showing he was completely relaxed to soothe Reinhardt's growing frustration. 

"Have you and Hanzo discussed my position in your courting?" Reinhardt put the dish he'd been drying, and over-drying, with unchecked strength. A quieter curse left his lips as he inspected it for damage.

"Yeah. We have." Jesse caught Hanzo excusing himself from the breakfast nook to make his presence known. An alpha born an omega. He adored him and judging by the shift in the atmosphere, there may be one other who appreciated the way Hanzo carried himself despite the news. 

"Rein-"

"-Hardt." Hanzo looked at Jesse with a chuckle at both calling for him, "It seems Jesse laid down his hand?" 

"I tried -" Jesse's brows rose as Hanzo put a calloused finger to his lips gently with a soft smile on his face that he gave only to Jesse.

"He did tell me that you are aware of an old alpha's poorly concealed attempt at flirting. Yes." Reinhardt's shoulders were drawn up along with his rigid posture, "And that he'd give his blessing for us to court along with him."

"And?" Hanzo took the damp dishtowel from Reinhardt's hands before the fabric was frayed and worn before its time before ushering him and Jesse into the halls. 

"I would personally like to speak on my own behalf and hear the blessing from you, Shimada." Reinhardt's voice was low, a growl simmering in his chest as he turned a thoughtful frown to Hanzo.

"Let's speak in our room. It seems it would be wise to have all of the party on the same page."

"Well, after you." Jesse grinned, working on lowering tensions with an easy air. 

-

Hanzo sat on the bed, head held high as Reinhardt and Jesse both took a seat on the floor. Jesse rolled his eyes at the power play while Reinhardt simply chuckled. "I will be blunt: I have wanted to reciprocate your advances and needed to speak to Jesse about this first so do not think we have your role all planned out." That took Reinhardt's shoulders a few inches from his ears, "Rather we discussed how it would be handled between Jesse and I. Now we would like to extend the talk to include you." 

"Did I hit my head while charging onto the fray?" There was a soft chuckle between words before his features slipped into a more firm line. His eyes were sharper and mouth pulled into a frown, "If I am welcomed here, I will not simply be used as some weird fetish prop. I know my size and build has guided many to me for that reason."

Jesse coughed and it was his turn for his ears to burn. "While that may be true your stature helps you a lot there for me, big guy, I'm not opposed to being more serious."

"As am I. I'm enjoying more than what I see and what I do not. You've shown more than attractive qualities to guide me to your side."

"Such as?" Reinhardt quietly preened at their unintended praise, face still serious but eyes twinkling in mischief. 

"Am I to stroke your ego already?" Hanzo beamed, sincerely smiling at the way Reinhardt gave a brief nod, "Your pride certainly stands out. Along with your loyalty and honoring your duties with your complete attention." 

" I feel like I should have printed one of those lists." 

"Lists?" Reinhardt and Hanzo turned their attention to Jesse.

" You know, The List. The one they pass out at the orgy parties? Had checkboxes and little lines to fill out what you like, what you don't like. etc." Jesse gestured into the air as he explained, looking up at the ceiling as if he was pulling the answer from it. 

"Jesse-" 

"That might be helpful! Good thinking, McCree! I haven't used one in years." Reinhardt patted Jesse's shoulder firmly as Jesse and Hanzo grinned devilishly at the confession. 

"I would like to better learn of you, Reinhardt." 

"We both would." Jesse agreed. 

"Then let us try."


End file.
